Conservation Strategies
Water efficient landscaping Xeriscape Xeriscape is a method of landscaping that is more efficient in the way water is used to install and maintain landscapes and gardens and it is based in seven very simple principles: #'Plan and design' #'Soil amendment' #'Efficient irrigation' #'Appropriate plant and zone selection' #'Mulch' #'Alternative turf' #'Appropiate maintenance' We have a couple of very good examples of water efficient landscaping in Santa Barabara that illustrate how easy it can be to have beautiful gardens while at the same time reduce your water consumption. Xeriscape is a concept coined in the early 80's in the United States. The prefix "xero" meaning dry, Greek for "xeros." After the severe drought experienced during the 70's in the Western United States, particularly California and Colorado, it was revealed the need to build gardens of low water consumption, formulate design principles for landscaping and gardening which constitute that what is now known as Xeriscape. In Spain Xeriscape was widespread in the 90's, influenced by another severe drought that hit most of the Peninsula. The main idea behind this kind of gardening and landscaping practices is to make a rational use of irrigation water and avoid any waste, especially in climates like the Mediterranean or sub-desert, where water is scarce. It is has been demonstrated that a garden designed and maintained with criteria of efficient water use consumes just one quarter of the irrigation water that is spent in a conventional garden. A xeriscape is not a garden full of cactus and prickly pears, or even a dry-looking, no grass, dominated by earth tones and browns. Any type of plant, when located in the right place and under proper maintenance, can be used in xeriscape. In the garden of low water consumption countless species and attractive designs have a place, as we can discover, Xeriscape is based on the efficient use of water. Most native species are naturally water-efficient. Learning the natural landscape around us is key. In fact, most of our historic gardens, admired for their beauty, have a lot of xeriscape, they have a large number and variety of trees and shrubs and few lawns, and use in general, few species that are water demanding. By contrast, some "new" gardens, with spacious lawns and few trees and shrubs, and their water consumption is usually much higher. To avoid making mistakes, you must know the keys necessary to design new gardens and re-design gardens that are already in place, often just a slight re-design is sufficient to make a garden of little water needs. Unfortunately the current gardening trend of introducing non-native exotic plant species involves a major shift in the design of the garden, We need not only thinks in terms of design but also a need for a change in mentality in the appreciation of landscape aesthetics and maintenance requirements. The garden is often considered a sign of social status for the occupants of a residence or commercial building. We must start thinking more futuristic-minded on the legacy we pass on to our children. We need to start changing our concept of the garden and try to pass it to our neighbors. The xeriscape can be a place of diverse ecosystems and richness life, but with less water requiremets. It should be noted that the xeriscape usually has a high diversity of plants and environments (areas of canopy of trees, shrubs, rock gardens, areas of herbs, creepers, plants and inorganic coatings, etc. and a great attraction for wildlife. In addition, species of native plants provide food and shelter to more wildlife, including many birds, insects and butterflies which also contribute to the general beauty and health of the garden. Xeriscape Benefits Saves Water. '''For most of North America, over 50% of residential water used is applied to landscape xeriscape can reduce landscape water use by 50 - 75%. '''Less Maintenance. Aside from occasional pruning and weeding, maintenance is minimal. Watering requirements are low, and can be met with simple irrigation systems. Provides Wildlife Habitat.Use of native plants, shrubs and trees offer a familiar and varied habitat for local wildlife. No Fertilizers or Pesticides. '''Using plants native to your area will eliminate the need for chemical supplements. Sufficient nutrients are provided by healthy organic soil. Improves Property Value. A water efficient garden is a feature in a property that makes it more attractive to petential buyers. A good Xeriscape can raise property values which more than offset the cost of installation.' '''Pollution Free.' Fossil fuel consumption from gas mowers is minimized or eliminated with minimal turf areas. Small turf areas can be maintained with a reel mower. For minimum water garden follow these tips: *Set aside a small area to the lawn, if it is essential to family needs. *Choose turf simple designs as they are easier to water (circle, square) *Plant grass on the edges of ornamental plants with little water. *Avoid planting grass in marginal areas with steep slopes (slopes), better put on those sites cover plants. The following are grass species that are drought tolerant and require low water thought the year: *Cynodon dactylon (Bermuda) *Pennisetum clandestinum (Kikuyu) *Stenotaphrum secundatum (Bermudagrass, St. Augustine Grass) *Zoysia japonica (Zoysia) *Paspalum notatum (Bahia Grass) Irrigation Native plants in each region live on natural rainfall. However, from planting and until they pass the first or second year and settle in their new place it is very likely that they will need to be watered with some regularity. After the first couple of years they should be well stablished and able to support themselves with only occasional watering. It is necessary to educate oneself about the watering needs of the plants chosen for the xeriscape to avoid water waste. Always water during early morning or evening, never in the sun. Automatic irrigation systems allow automatic irrigation water at night and help avoid much evaporation from the sun and wind. The soil should be allowed to dry moderately between 2 irrigations to encourage roots to seek water deeper in the ground. Plants can be "trained" to use little water from the surface Planting. Do your planting during autumn. Tropical plants best planted in spring. Planting in early fall allows winter rains to take care of irrigation and down during the mild winter. Eliminate weeds,invasive plants and weeds are large competitors for the the water in the ground. Also, if you water just enough, less weeds will grow. Use slow release fertilizers better than the very soluble.These fertilizers will last longer in the ground and less of it is washed away, resulting in more money savings in the long run. Provides organic fertilizer instead of chemicals such as manure, home compost, peat, compos tea, manure, etc. The excess supply of fertilizer, especially nitrogen, causes a higher growth with a consequent increase in water consumption. Dense groups of plants create microclimates to retain moisture, shade the soil, protect small plants from wind and prevent weeds. 'Some disadvantajes of Xeriscapes' '﻿'As with most conservation projects; a good xeriscape requires extensive planning, especially if you want a change of color through the seasons, as most perennials do not bloom continuously throughout the year. Many plants may require more work to prepare the ground in the growing beds than simply laying sod. Some associations of property owners may object to the cultivation of traditional plants. However, some states such as Florida, include law, for those who belong to an association of owners of a property, which makes illegal the act of including foreign plants, to include a clause prohibiting "owners that are implemented Xeriscape landscape features Florida on their land, as defined in s. 373 185 (1). "documents of the association of owners of property, (Ref: 720.3075.4 Prohibited clauses in association documents.) Xexiscape planning also requires people who move from an area of abundant water to an area with little water to change their mindset as to what types of plants can keep in their gardens in a more practical and economical way. Some other reason that sometimes make xeriscape less attractive to someone who is not realy commited may be that some types of plants from the original design may have to be replaced for another less desirable plant due the the absence of suppliers of local plants. Xeriscape beds require less periodic maintenance than traditional landscapes but in general, the maintenance pradctices are more involved than simply mowing and care, especially the maintenance of plants of colorful flowers. Weeds and trash may also be a bigger problem than a traditional landscape. Irrigation systems may also be more complicated. With xeriscape, plants can waste as much water as a traditional landscapes if irrigation systems are not planned properly. http://www.redorbit.com/education/reference_library/environment/xeriscaping/4370/index.html Conclusions We grew up in a generation where we are taught that the high consumption of natural resources was the perfect synonymous for prosperity. We continue to expand and reproduce at an alarming rate. The current philosophy of growth in our communities without sustainability has increased the exploitation of natural resources. We should not forget that sustainability ideals makes no sense if they don't go hand in hand with equality and social justice. Everyone talks about sustainability, from the average citizen to our politicians, the word is fashionable, but it is doubtful that all those who use it have a clear idea of what it means and especially of what is involved if education and involvement are not part of the trend. Consevation is a difficult task to achieve, urban gardening in a sustainable city must be a rational approach encompassed by the entire community, it sould be an approach that enhances the environmentet, reduces the effects of our demands of natural resources and the effects of our tradfitional practices on nature itself and promotes biodiversity, reducing natural resource consumption is an essential component that must be addressed if we want to be able to continue to enjoy our green areas. The only way to achieve real sustainability is to force society to act on the subject and to force those who we elect to make decisions for all of us to take action. '' "The earth, the air, the land and the water are not an inheritance from our fore fathers but on loan from our children. So we have to handover to them at least as it was handed over to us. There is a sufficiency in the world for man’s needs but not for man’s greed." Ghandi.'' A world without water Some videos you might want to check out ﻿